Impa
Impa is a feather belonging to the Viamazon tribe in the Jagged Mountains. She was born from the queen of the tribe and assumed to be her successor, but shamed herself by refusing the position. She now happily lives as a low-ranked member of the group and spends her days doing her best to make sure there's enough food and bedding for everyone. Mutations * Huge wings * Neck lengthener * Long runners * Flare crest (gold) * Belly (silver) * Nutcracker beak * Mid-stripe (silver) * Fluffy tail Personality Impa is a mysterious creature, or at least she wants to be. She’s pleasant enough to be around. At least, she tries to be kind and non-confrontational. The only problem is that it’s difficult to get her to talk about herself. She believes that giving away any personal information other than her name, rank, and group (even something like her current emotional state) is giving the other creature power over her, and she prefers to keep as much control as she can. She relishes being born into a group – especially one as (seemingly) powerful as the Viamazons – and holds her “sisters” above all others, supporting the group and all its members and doing everything she can to make sure they stay strong and happy. She's turned out more friendly and submissive than she started out. She's not as secretive as she started out, but becoming a mother will mean she actively avoids anyone outside the Viamazons. History Impa was born in the Viamazon tribe as the daughter of the queen. Due to the tribe's no male policy, there was no father present in her life. She had one sibling - a brother named Kreo who was the clear unfavorite of the two of them, though her mother did put forth the effort to keep him alive and healthy in the hope that he'd have strong daughters that would one day join them. Impa and Kreo were fairly close growing up, until an incident of clumsiness during a play session convinced Impa that the mountains weren't a good home for her brother. She encouraged him to leave, hoping he'd find a better life, though she would miss him from this time up until the present day. Once she was nearly an adult, Impa started exploring the areas near her home. She would eventually meet a young fur who'd temporarily join the group sometime later, and after that she met a new poolborn feather and taught him how to fly. She would never see him again. One day, she attending a Viamazon meeting being held by her mother. Elespi tried to name her as the future queen for when she inevitably passed on, but Impa was distressed by the announcement and refused the position. It would eventually be taken up by Chrystalite, a young feather that her mother had brought to the tribe not too long ago. Impa accepted the new queen and settled into a life of servitude. Then came the day she decided to go out in search of a male to help her continue her mother's line. She met Horus, a gender-neutral feather that could fulfill that role. The two spent some time together, but were separated while exploring the Sable Shores. A severe storm had made it impossible to see each other, and too dangerous to go looking. Impa waited out the worst of the storm, and then headed home, her time with the dark feather over. Time passed, and she eventually laid four eggs. These hatched into three daughters and a son, and she did her best to train them to be strong - the girls to inherit their place in the group and young Cadbury to survive in the world once he was forced to leave. Her family had started strong, but she lost track of two of her daughters - Uil and Lucille - before they could reach adulthood. More time passed, and her remaining two chicks were nearly grown. Chrystalite hadn't been seen in a while and was eventually assumed dead, with Radha taking over as the new queen. Impa accepted this new queen as she had the old, and focused on her chicks while she still had them both. She took them on one final outing to the top of the mountain, and soon after her son was gone, no longer welcome in the territory. (Meeting her Viamazon family here, when the thread concludes) Family * Elespi (mother, deceased) * Pipsqueak (father, deceased) * Kreo (brother) * Horus (fling, deceased) * Cadbury (son) * Kasuto (daughter) * Uil (daughter, missing) * Lucille (daughter, missing) Trivia * Impa is played by Ree/Reedra. * She is very, very loosely based on a secretary bird. * She is named after the various Impas in The Legend of Zelda, keeping with Ree's second naming theme (characters from Nintendo games). * Her name would have been Kazooie had she been born red, and she would have developed a much harsher personality. * Her refusal to take over her mother's role in the Viamazons is mostly due to her RPer not wanting to have leadership roles in all the larger groups.Category:Viamazons Category:Feathers Category:Females Category:Purple